Beginning of the End
by gypsy star
Summary: Wow....Im suprised @ myself....."Gypsy Star.....you a bad girl"...... "I know voices in my head, but my story isn't steamy yet!" O well....they never listen....read if you like SORATO / YAMORA!!! It's not your typical story....bit of a Taiora in hte beg


A/N: I'M BACK!! You thought you could get rid of Gypsy Star…but NO!! Only Field Hockey has the power to do that…..  
  
  
  
1 Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…..I don't own Miss. Saigon…. and I don't own The Scarlet Letter…..I only own my imagination.  
  
  
  
It's the Vietnam War, and Taichi had to be separated from his wife Mimato. {A/N: I know her name is really Mimi, but it's MY story and I can make the characters names as strange and confusing as I want!}  
  
Meanwhile, over in Vietnam, while he was fighting, Taichi met a woman by the name of Sora. Immediately, Taichi and Sora fell in love, but both kept secrets hidden in their hearts throughout this affair. After the war, Taichi returned home to Mimato and their children, only to leave Sora with a baby girl on the way.  
  
The whole plane ride home, all Taichi could think about was how much he loved Sora, and how and if he would ever tell Mimato.  
  
Similarly, Sora wondered how she would admit to her friends that this little dare they cooked up led to Sora being pregnant.  
  
Sora  
  
It'll never work…There's no way in the world I can tell Kari and Jun that their little dare led to something real! I guess I could just tell them that Yamato and I… no, he would never, besides he wouldn't even think about it…  
  
Taichi  
  
What am I going to tell Mimato… I guess nothing, but then she'll ask why I haven't told her everything about Vietnam. Maybe I should just tell her the truth…naahh…she couldn't even stand it when I broke up with her in middle school to go out with Yolei. Oh well… I guess it's just a thing between me and Sora.  
  
Yamato  
  
I wonder if Sora's thinking about me right now…she always seems so distant and…well…I guess I'm pretty distant too, all I can think about is her. Maybe I should call her and see if she wants to do something tonight. Now that I think about it…no…she probably doesn't even like me anymore.  
  
A few hours later…….  
  
Taichi got back to his home and family, and as soon as he arrived he did the dumbest thing a guy could ever do.  
  
"Honey I'm sorry…I had an affair with a Vietnamese woman and now she's gonna have a kid…and…and…I'M SORRY!!!!!!!"  
  
"You what!?!" Mimato explodes, "How dare you, does this 5 karat diamond mean nothing to you?!?"  
  
"Yeah…about that diamond….it's not real…and it's not exactly paid for."  
  
"That's I'm am through with you, I am reporting you to the authorities. You will now get those elusive [o0o0o0o0 big word] letters burned into your freaking forehead and I'll watch.…and laugh…evilly." Mimato says this while in tears.  
  
"I'm sorry!! I really am!!"  
  
"No your not, you said that when you broke up with me, and a month later you went out with Yolei!!"  
  
"Well…that was then and this is now. So there." Taichi said defiantly  
  
"Well you can take 'then' and shove it up my ass." Mimato replied with a vengeance.  
  
"I'm going right now to report you and tell the authorities to get the punishment ready."  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
A few hours later, Taichi was found screaming in agony while the letters "L" "R" and "A" were being branded into his forehead.  
  
"Hey how come I have RAL branded on my forehead? Wait a minute, it also says LAR!!"  
  
"Genius, L is for loser, R is for robber and A is for Adulterer." Said Thessalonius. (the branding man) "Leave an icepack on it for a few days, and the swelling should go down."  
  
~*~Back in Vietnam A 3 Years Later~*~  
  
"Hey Yamato. How are you?"  
  
"I'm cool Sora, but…um…where'd you get the kid?"  
  
"Um…that's a rather tender point so leave it alone, ok?"  
  
"Mama? Who is the cute guy?! Is that Daddy?!"  
  
[sweat drops suddenly appear on Sora's forehead]  
  
"Umm, no…"  
  
"But I'd like to be." Said Yamato. "Sora, will you go out with me tonight?"  
  
"Gimme your cell phone, I gotta call the babysitter."  
  
"So that's a 'yes''  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
~*~Later that Night ; In A Nearby Park~*~  
  
"Hey Sora, I've had a really great time tonight, but…um…well…"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
Slowly the two began leaning closer and closer until contact. Like the usual 'first kiss couple' they hit each other in the face with their noses. Quickly they righted themselves, and tried again. This time the two hit it right on the mark.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Meanwhile…..In the bushes……..something was watching……give u a wild guess who…….  
  
  
  
{no not Tai….he's in America……and Jun has a boyfriend}  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"MOMMY!!" screeched a certain little girl in pigtails, "What are you doing with this dude, and why are you all pink like you get when you look at that picture you won't let me see?!"  
  
"Yeah Sora…what picture would that be?" said Yamato, knowing fully what picture it was. {as he has a copy of the very same picture.}  
  
"Umm…what picture are you talking about Hitomi?! You know all of Mama's pictures are devoted to you."  
  
"Except this one!!"  
  
"Fine, let's get back home….you can show Mama what picture you think it is."  
  
:::Sora smacks head:::  
  
"How did you get out here in the first place? Where's the babysitter?"  
  
"Umm….."  
  
~~~~LATER :: @ SORA'S HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello?!" Sora called into the house.  
  
"Kari!? Are you there?"  
  
:::::Sora smacks self again:::::  
  
"Hitomi, I didn't hire Kari….or did I?"  
  
"I didn't play with celly-phone Mama, I only pushed 2 buttons."  
  
"So in other words I asked Kari to babysit, even though she has a curfew of 8:30"  
  
"Yup, she went home, 'cause you said she could go home at her curfew."  
  
:::::::Sora picks up phone book and hits herself again:::::::::  
  
"So, Mama, I went to get you to say that the babysitter left, and that you should come home right away."  
  
  
  
** hey…that's it for now…..please R&R. I kno its really incomplete, but that's cuz I'm to busy to write rite now. BTW NO FLAMERS!!!!!!!! They are not nice.  
  
Expect the next one in about 2 wks.** 


End file.
